1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a super capacitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible super capacitor and an electrode thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of costumer electronic products, the requirement of a capacitor with high stability, large capacitance, and long life has increased. Thus, a super capacitor has been developed. The super capacitor has two electrodes and an electrolyte poured between the electrodes. The ions in the electrolyte would be separated and absorbed on the electrodes with opposite electricity to accumulate the electricity.
The traditional method for fabricating the super capacitor may be gluing the carbon powder on a collector layer of the electrode. However, the flexibility and the capacitance of the super capacitor would be reduced and the internal resistance would be increased caused by the binder between the carbon powder and the collector layer.